Love Life
by Ryu Fox the Loonatic
Summary: Ryu has found his mate and lives the love life he wanted to live. Sequel to Somebody to Love. Probably rated K or K for mild slash
1. Chapter 1

Ryu was sitting at the clock tower waiting for Tech so they could watch the sunrise. "You're early." Tech said as he came.

"Nah you're just late." They had their sea-salt ice cream and watched the sunrise as "The Lazy Afternoons" (KHII) played in the background. "Hey Tech." Ryu said

breaking the silence, "Did you ever know why the sun sets red."

"Well normally I would think it's because of the atmosphere in the sky. But what were you thinking?"

"Well to me light is made of lots of colors. And among the colors, red would be the one that travels the farthest. The same can be for when the sun rises blue."

"Well now, very creative Ryu. So Ryu, how does it feel to have a mate?" Tech asked.

"I'm actually happy about it." Ryu said smiling.

"Did you ever talk to Salena about it?"

"Yea and she was okay with it. She was weirded out at first but considering she and I didn't feel the love like you and I do, she was okay." Ryu then gives him a peck

on the cheek.

"Well that's good."

"I'm just glad she didn't laugh and make fun of me like Duck did."

_Flashback:_

_ "So how'd it go with you and Salena Ryu?" Ace asked._

_ "Well that's what we wanted to talk to you guys about. You see me and Salena, we broke up."_

_ "Why? Was she not enough for you?" Lexi asked._

_ "No it wasn't that. It's just she and I really haven't really felt any spark of love since we've been dating and we talked about it and we broke. Though we were considering each_

_ other friends." Ryu explained._

_ "Oh-well-I-guess-that-can-make-sense-but-where-are-you-gonna-find-a-mate-now?" Rev asked._

_ "I already found him."_

_ "HIM?!" Duck exclaimed, "And who's this him?"_

_ "Me." Tech said coming to the conversation. Duck then burst out laughing._

_ "You and Ryu together?! LAME! Tech and Ryu sittin in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." he said as he kept laughing until Ryu punched him in his gut. "Call Dr. Weisburg."_

_ End of Flashback_

"Was that really necessary?" Tech asked laughing a bit."

"Hey he deserved it. But you gotta admit, it was pretty funny considering it's like his ancestor."

"Yea I know." They laughed and relaxed for a bit while the sun began to rise. 'I have a feeling that this will be a great relationship.' Ryu thought.

**So I made a sequel to Somebody To Love. R&R and I'll see you guys next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

After their hangout, they went for their usual walk when Ryu got a call from someone.

"Hello?"

"Hey son. You doing okay." Said his father Terra.

"Hey dad. Yea I'm doing fine. How's my mother (Hikari) and my brother Ruxy (Ruh-xy) doing?" He asked.

"They're doing quite fine. So listen, considering it's been a long time since we've seen each other, we were thinking

that maybe you and your friends could come hang out tomorrow for a bit and have a little party.

That okay?"

"Sure I'll be sure to tell them. Um by the way dad, there's gonna be a bit of a surprise between me and one of my friends."

"What do you mean son?" His dad asked.

"I'll tell you later dad. See ya."

"Later alligator." They hung up. "Who was that?" Tech asked.

"That was my dad Terra. He wanted me to invite you guys over for a little hangout party tomorrow." Ryu explained.

"Did you ever tell him about our relationship?" He asked.

"Not yet but I'll tell him soon." After their walk they told their friends about the party and that they're invited.

"Alright doc cool." Ace said.

"Yea I'm game." Said Lexi.

"The Duckinator approves." Duck said.

"Okay." Said Slam.

"Sure-I-love-parties." Said Rev. Then everyone got to bed and Tech wanted Ryu to sleep with him. "Night Ryu." He said.

"Night Tech." Then when Ryu went to sleep, Tech went into his drawer and pulled out a box and inside

held a ruby ring. 'Ryu will you marry me?' he whispered practicing about how he'll propose later on. "Someday soon Ryu. Someday soon."

**Sorry it has to be this short but I had a latte on my plate. (try to guess that reference) R&R or PM and I'll see you guys next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

*_bleep* *bleep* *bleep* _Ryu stopped the alarm and woke up. He looked to his side and noticed that Tech woke up before he did because he wasn't on the other side

of the bed. Before Ryu could get up he sat down on the edge of the bed and closed his eyes for a moment to get his head together so he wouldn't get a head rush.

After a while he heard something sitting on the bed and he felt arms wrapped around him and he was pulled closer.

"You awake sleeping beauty?" Ryu knew that voice. He opened his eyes to see his mate Tech.

"I wasn't asleep. Just trying to gather myself." He said as he kissed Tech. "Well anyways, Slam made breakfast. You comin?"

"I'll be there in a minute." Tech then left the room and Ryu went into his room and got into his clothes, brushed his teeth, and worked on his long hair. He then went to

eat his breakfast.

"Hey doc. How was your little slumber with Tech?" Ace asked. "Yea Ry-Ry, how was it?" Duck asked then received a punch on the shoulder.

"I told you not to call me that." Ryu said. "And my sleep with Tech, it was okay I guess."

He then finished his breakfast and went for his walk around the city. He kept walking until he ran into Salena. "Oh Salena." He said.

"Wow this was just like before." She said chuckling. "Oh yea it is. So how you doing this morning?"

"Eh just usual stuff. And how's your gay romance with Tech?"

"Okay you don't have to say it like that little lady." He said as they both laughed.

"Oh hey Salena, I was thinking…do you want to come to a party tonight. My parents are holding a party at their place."

"At what time?" She asked. "At 8:00." "Okay I'll be there. Well I'll see you around." She said as she walked away. Ryu then continued his walked until he went to a

park and sat on a bench for a while, while Destiny Island Theme (Ending of KHII) played in the background. He relaxed for a while and let his eyes rest while thinking

about moments he had with Tech like when they first met.

_Flashback_

_Ryu was walking through the city with his dad and they came across the mall. _

_"Alright son, you and Ruxy can go ahead and go where I know you guys would like to go and your mother and I will go speak to some of our friends okay?"_

"_Yes dad." Ryu said. "Yes daddy." Ruxy said as they went to the electronics part of the mall. _

_"Wow this is amazing." Ryu said admiring all the games, computers, all new stuff they had. He then came across a game he always wanted:_

_KH 1.5 HD Remix. When he was about to get it another hand was on it and he looked to see it was the hand of a coyote. _

_"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know you were there." He said as the coyote grabbed the game and luckily for Ryu there _

_was a last one. "It's quite alright." The coyote said. "You like KH?" _

_"Of course I do. I'm actually waiting for the next ones: KH 2.5 and the 3__rd__, so I'll just have this to keep me occupied. But even so the hypeness is killing me." Ryu said._

"_Me too. I love KH. By the way, my name's Tech." _

_"Mine's Ryu. Nice to meet you Tech." _

"_Tech, time to go." Tech's parents called. "I'm coming. Well I better get going. I'll see you around." He said as he hugged Ryu and left. _

_"Ryu, daddy wants us to be back where we were. Come on." Ruxy said as Ryu paid for his game_

_And left the store. After a few minutes of playing, he went out for a walk to the park. He sat on the park bench and relaxed for a while, while eating his favorite ice cream: sea _

_salt. "What's that?" A voice asked and he turned_

_around to see it was Tech. "Oh it's sea salt ice cream. It's ice cream that's salty yet sweet." "Could I try?" Tech asked as Ryu gave him the ice cream. _

_"You're right it is salty…yet sweet." _

_"Yea I know but if it's really good, you'll get __used to it." They both sat and relaxed. _

_"So how far are you on the game?" Tech asked. "I'm just on the part where I have to fight against Riku/Ansem." "Oh yea that's a hard boss." _

_"You got that right." Ryu then received a text __telling him to come back. _

_"Well I better get going." He hugged Tech goodbye and smiled as he left. "Hmph, that fox sure is a nice guy." Tech said to himself. "And he also seems kinda cute. Wait I hope _

_I didn't say that out loud. Ah __well." Tech finished the ice cream and left. "Man that coyote really is an awesome guy." Ryu said walking back to his house. And he's a real hottie_

_ and…no scratch that…no I mean…ah what does it matter."_

_End of Flashback_

Ryu opened his eyes and realized he was lying on Tech's lap. He then handed him ice cream. "Just like before huh Ryu?" He asked. "Yea. We sat right here on the

bench and just hung out. We should hang more often than hanging at the

Clock tower." "Yea." They ate their ice cream and watched the sky.

**Sorry I hadn't updated in a long time. And sorry if it's long but I just wanted to do a chapter of when Ryu and Tech first met so…yea. Review or PM and I'll see **

**you guys next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

"So doc, what are your parents like?" Ace asked Ryu as him and the others walked to Ryu's parents' house.

"They're great parents when you get to know them." Ryu said. "What were their names again?" Lexi asked. "My dad's name is Terra and my mother's name is Hikari.

Also my brother's name is Ruxy."

"Nice-names." Rev said. they made it to their parents house and Ryu's dad was waiting outside when he saw them.

"There's my 15 year old son." He said as he ran to Ryu and gave him a noogie.

"Dad I told you not to mess with my hair like that." Ryu chuckled as he broke free and fixed his hair.

"Ah you and your hair. And these must be your friends?" "Yea this is Ace, Lexi, Duck, Slam, Rev, Tech, and Salena."

"Pleasure to meet you guys. Name's Terra Fox. Got it memorized?" He asked shaking their hands.

"Yea nice to meet you Terra." "So Salena huh? Hm am I sensing a couple going on Ryu?" "She's not my girlfriend. Or she was but we broke

up." "Why is that?" "I'll tell you later." They went into the house and were admired by what was inside.

"Wow nice house." Lexi said. "Yea I guess I've seen worse." Duck said.

"Glad you like it. Make yourselves at home." They went to the living room and saw Hikari and Ruxy as they were watching a comedy show.

"Looks like that guy is screwed." Ruxy said laughing then he saw Ryu. "Hey big brother how you doin?" He asked as they did their brotherly handshake.

"Just fine Ruxy." "Ryu you've really grown." Said Hikari as she observed him.

"Yea well least you'd expect. I'd like you to meet the guys." Ryu said.

"Oh yea your friends. The name's Ruxy." He said. "Nice-to-meet-you-Ruxy-you-know-I-have-a-brother-named-Rip-I-think-you-might-like-him-you-guys-might-have-

things-in-common-" Ryu then grabbed his beak.

"Okay Rev I think he gets it. And this is my mother." "Call me Hikari." She said. "Nice to meet you Hikari." Tech said. They sat down for a while and talked about what

they do for a living while Ryu and Tech went upstairs to Ryu's old

room. "Your parents are really nice." Tech said. "Yea." Tech looked around Ryu's room and admired what he had and he saw two bookshelves.

"Is this a collection?" He asked. "Yea the first one's my game collection and the other's

my movie collection. Oh and hey you remember this?" He asked as he went to the game collection and pulled out the KH 1.5 game.

"Oh yea. I had one of those as well and that was on the day…" "When we first met. Yea. Everytime

I played this game, I normally think of you." He said. tech then smiled and wrapped his arms around Ryu and they kissed for a few minutes. Afterwards the Loonatics

were getting ready to go.

"You guys are free to come visit here anytime you want." Terra said. "And son you got some great friends especially Salena. But are you sure you guys don't wanna be

back in a relationship cause she's like a winner." Ryu then

remembered that he was going to tell his parents about his relationship with Tech. "Um guys why don't you go on ahead and we'll catch up? Tech I want you to stay

here." The others went back while Tech stayed.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Hikari asked. "There's something I want to tell you guys." He gestured them to the couch while he and Tech sat on chairs. "Um so you know

how you were asking me about me and Salena? Well there's a

reason for why we broke up." Ryu stopped for a moment to look at Tech and he smiled and nodded. "You see Salena and I, we didn't really feel any love between us

and we just kinda figured that because of that, we shouldn't

really consider ourselves boyfriend and girlfriend." "Well I guess that can be understandable." Ruxy said. "I mean I've never really liked any of the girls I've dated."

"But see there's more to that." Ryu continued. "The other reason is because I'm in love with someone else." He said. "Who?" Terra asked. "You're looking at him." Ryu

said as he looked back to Tech and they held each other's hand.

"Wait you're in love with…him?" Terra asked with a raised eyebrow and Ryu nodded. "Yea I'm in love with Tech." He said and the parents just looked with shock.

**How are the parents gonna react to Ryu loving Tech? Will they let him date Tech, or will it be a bit of a problem? Review or PM if you want to find out in the next**

** chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

"What? What's wrong? I can't love Tech?" Ryu asked. "N-no sweetheart, it's not that. We're just kinda surprised."

"Yea I mean you being…gay…?" Terra said. "I know it may seem beyond me but I really do have a love for Tech. I care for him."

"And I care for him." Tech said as he wrapped his arms around Ryu.

"Your son is a good kid. He and I have been going through a lot and he's been happy with it. He loves me just as much as I love him."

Terra, Hikari, and looked at each other for a bit, then smile and laugh for a bit.

"What's so funny?" Ryu asked. "We're laughing because what you guys said. It reminded us about the day when I told my parents that I wanted to marry him."

"Yea." Terra said as a flashback came.

_Flashback_

_ "You want to marry him?" Jack (Ryu's granddad) asked. "Yes dad. And I know what you're thinking but Gary just wasn't right for me. Terra, however, _

_he knew just how to make me happy." Hikari explained._

_ "Yes. You have a nice daughter. She and I are happy together. She loves me just as much as I love him." Terra said._

_ End of flashback_

"And after that we got married." Terra finished,

"So what we're trying to say son is that yea it is weird for you to be gay, but I guess if you really love him, then you can be with him."

"You really mean it dad?" Ryu asked. "If I didn't, then I wouldn't have said it." He said as they laugh. Ryu and Tech then smiled at each other and leaned in and kissed.

"Man, quite the lucky one." Ruxy said.

"Thanks mom, dad." Ryu said. "Anything to make you happy Ryu." Ryu and Tech said their goodbyes and they went for a walk for a while. They then went to the park

they went to before and sat down and relaxed while

watching the sunset and eating ice cream as Aqua theme (KH BBS) came in the background. After a while, Ryu fell asleep and Tech pulled out the box that held the ring.

"Someday soon Ryu." He then kissed his forehead and carried him home.

**Sorry that it had to be short. Also in case you guys ask, I know it may seem weird about a 15 year old fox and an adult coyote having romance, but I just wanted **

**to do this story and…yea. **

** R&R or PM if you want me to continue this story and leave a like and I'll see you guys next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

It was 3 am and Ryu woke up like he normally does but instead of going for his walk, he went to his room and watched his favorite show Looney Tunes.

He loved to watch that show especially when it comes to seeing his ancestor

Xinini and Tech's ancestor Wile. He kept watching for awhile when he heard Tech come to his room. "Hey Ryu." He said as they kissed. "Hey Tech."

"Watching Looney Tunes huh?" Tech asked as he sat next to Ryu. "Yea. I figured I'd do something else rather than go for a walk."

"Okay." They cuddled close to each other and watched as the Aqua Theme (KH BBS) came in the background. After a while Tech broke the silence.

"So hey Ryu I was thinking. Since you took me to your parents house for a hangout and since my parents know about our relationship,

I was thinking maybe we could have a get together over at that restaurant that we went to before."

"The Discotheque?" Ryu asked. "Yea. That okay?" He asked wrapping his arms around Ryu. "Yea sure. I'm sure Ruxy would be happy to see your brother Rex."

"Yea he would." Tech said chuckling. After 7:00, the rest of the gang woke up and had their breakfast.

They then hung out in the main room and talked about the party back at Ryu's house.

"I really liked how they had a video game room with all these new games." Ace said. "Yea-especially-the-PS4-and-XBOX-ONE. I-really-love-those-systems."

"And they're great cooks." Slam said as he thought back to when Ryu's parents made alfredo pizza.

"Yea Ryu you have awesome parents and your brother was pretty good too." Duck said. "Yea they're pretty good people when you get to know them." Ryu said.

"Heck I'm just surprised that they're actually okay with the fact that you're gay."

"Well apparently they're not like you Duck." Ryu said with a chuckle as Duck glared at him. "Well anyways guys, I'll be seeing you later.

I'm gonna go play one-on-one with Salena."

"I thought you guys broke up." Lexi said. "Yea we did but that doesn't mean we can't hang out." Ryu said. He kissed Tech goodbye before

going to the park, to the basketball court where Salena was shooting hoops.

"Hey Salena." He said. "Hey Ryu. You doing okay?"

"Yea. What about you?"

"Pretty good. How are you and Tech?"

"Great. My parents knew about the relationship and they were okay with it."

"Well okay then. Alright you ready?" She asked as she passed the ball to him. "I was born ready." They played for an hour and Ryu won 20 to 18.

"Man you're pretty good Salena, but it looks like I win."

"You got lucky. I'll be sure to get you next time."

"Looking forward to it. Hey Salena you want ice cream?" Ryu asked.

"Sure." Salena responded. They went to the clock tower and got their ice cream.

"Why do you always get sea salt?" Salena asked. "It's my favorite and it's what me and Tech always have when we hang out." Ryu said.

"Hm you two." Salena said with a chuckle. They finished their ice cream and went home.

Ryu then stopped and saw a store. "Hm I guess I can give Tech a little something." He kept looking around at things until he came across a box.

He opened it up and inside held a ruby ring.

"Hm. I don't know. I don't know if Tech would really like something like this. But then again. Well maybe just in case I guess." He paid for the ring and left the store.

He went back to the HQ and headed to his room.

"Hm…Tech, will you…marry me? No that wishy washy. Tech you and I have been going through a lot and I've always wanted to ask…will you marry me?

Eh I'll work on it." He looked at the ring for a bit and hid it under his bed,

"Someday soon Tech." He then went to take a shower. When he got in, letting the warm water soothe him, he began to sing a little bit.

"Remember those walls I built  
Well baby they're tumbling down  
and they didn't even put up a fight, they didn't even make a sound  
I found a way to let you in, but I never really had a doubt  
standing in the light of your halo  
I've got my angel now" While he was singing, Tech came in and was listening to him.  
"It's like I've been awakened. Every rule I had you breaking  
It's the risk that I'm taking. I ain't never gonna shut you out.

Everywhere I'm looking now, I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo. You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more, It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo, pray it won't fade away  
Halo, I can see your halo (halo) halo.  
Feel your halo (halo) halo, I can see your halo (halo) halo." When he finished he felt arms wrapped around him.

"You have a nice singing voice there Ryu." Tech said pulling Ryu closer.

"Thanks. I took singing classes back in the days." Ryu said as he turned to him.

"Well it looks like they really paid off."

"Thanks." Ryu said as went to make out.

**Review or PM. If you like the story so far, leave a like/follow and I'll see you guys next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I think this'll be the final chapter of this story cause well I really can't find a way to continue this. I really like this story how it is cause well it's like the **

**description says: Ryu and Tech live a love life.**

** I also don't know if I really want to make another sequel to this so yea so this'll be the final chapter of Love Life.**

After making out in the shower, Ryu went to his room and got out his clothing for tonight when he and Tech go to Discotheque with both their relatives.

He had a tux (white shirt and black pants) with a green vest.

He put on his clothes and took the little box that held the ring from under his bed.

"Today will be the day I get to ask him." He said as he put it in his pocket. 9:00 then came and he heard a knock on the door and it was Tech. He was wearing the

same tux but with a white vest. "Hey Ryu, you ready?" He asked. Ryu nodded and they went to the main room where the others were waiting.

"Well well look at this couple." Ace said. "Whatever Ace." Ryu said.

"You-look-amazing-Ryu." Rev said. "Yea you look great." Lexi said.

"I guess I've seen worse." Duck said. "Of course you have Duck." Ryu said. They went into a limo to the Discotheque where Tech and Ryu's relatives were waiting.

"Hey there's my little brother." Rex said as he went to hug Tech. "Hey Rex good to see you. Hey mom, dad."

"Hey Tech." Natalie (Tech's mother) said. "Hey son it's good to see you." Vlad (Tech's father) said as he shook Tech's hand.

"Hey Ryu." Ruxy said as he hugged him. "Hey Ruxy. Mom, dad." He said as his parents nodded. "And of course you know the guys."

"What's up docs?" Ace said. "Nice to see you guys again."

"Yes very." Lexi said.

"Very-nice-to-be-here-misters-and-misses." Rev said shaking their hands.

"Yea good to see you guys." Said Duck in a bored tone, which made Ryu glare at him. "I mean nice to be here." He said in a happy tone.

"Nice to see you." Slam said. They went inside and got a table which was in a little room.

"Wow fancy." Ace said. They sat down and got their food and started talking about a lot of things. After a few hours Ryu excused himself to go to the

bathroom and his dad went with him.

Tech then excused himself to go outside and his dad went with him. "What's wrong son?" Vlad asked. "I'm just preparing for what's gonna happen today."

He pulls out his ring box showing the ring.

"Wait you mean you're gonna…?" Vlad asked surprised and Tech nodded. "That's my boy. I'm sure he'll love it."

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Terra heard Ryu talking. "What are you talking about son?" He asked then he saw what Ryu was holding.

"Wait you're gonna…?" Ryu nodded. "Alright. Go get em tiger." Tech and Ryu went back to

the room. "Everyone." Tech said as the others paid attention to him. "Everyone enjoyed the hangout?" Everyone nodded.

"Alright. Now there's something I wanna do to end this off and it involves you Ryu."

"Yea I wanted to do something too, but you can go first Tech." Tech then grabbed Ryu's hands. "Ryu, you and I have been through a lot haven't we?"

"Yea and they were the greatest moments of my life." Ryu said. "They were mine too. And it's because of that that I always wanted to ask you this."

He got down on one knee and pulled out the box and showed the ring.

"Ryu…will you marry me?" He asked. "Tech!" Ryu said in shock and then nodded. "Yes I will. And you know," He said as he pulled out his box showing Tech his ring.

"It was the exact same thing I was gonna ask you." He said as Tech

got up. "Well you already know what my answer's gonna be." He said as they both hugged. T

ech then put the ring on Ryu's ring finger as Ryu did the same and they then ended it off with a kiss as the others cheered. The Aqua theme

then came again as Ryu and Tech started to dance slowly. As everyone began to leave, Tech and Ryu's parents congratulated them and went back home.

When the others went back to the HQ, they turned in for the night.

Tech went into Ryu's room and he was still awake looking out his window. "Hey sweetheart." Tech said. "Hey honey." Ryu said as they both got into bed.

"Thanks for the great night Tech. It meant a lot."

"Same here." They kissed each other goodnight. "Night Ry-Ry." Tech said smirking. "Hehe of course it's okay if you say it. Night Techy." Ryu said as they went to sleep.

**And that's how it ends. Review or PM and I'll see you guys next time.**


End file.
